Frozen In The Sun
by PersianBlueAllium
Summary: When the King of Corona confesses some very interesting news, Rapunzel and Eugene must set out to Arendelle to uncover the truth about her family lineage. { Will be updating as regularly as I can. } { Cover Image: eminaytor on deviantart }
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Rapunzel

It was quiet that night at dinner. Rapunzel smoothed out her dress under the table as they waited for the servants to bring their meal out. Eugene looked fidgety, but she didn't know why. Baelfire, her father, and Soledad, her mother, the King and Queen, said nothing.

Eugene coughed. "How was your painting today, Blondie?"

She chuckled a bit under her breath. She didn't dare tell him, but Rapunzel loved it when he called her that, especially since she didn't have her blonde hair anymore. "Painting was nice. I'm almost done with my canvas piece."

Soledad spoke up. "That's wonderful, dear," her mother cheered before she took a sip of her white wine.

Rapunzel nodded. "I'm really happy with it, too. It's coming out beautifully, I think. Javert agrees."

"Javert was always the most artistic in the town, even when we were kids." Soledad and Javert had grown together, unrelated of course. Corona's long time art teacher had fled France at a very young age with his older sister, who has since died of Consumption. Javert never talked about it, and Rapunzel could understand why.

The King had yet to speak, and Soledad glanced at him. "How was your day, darling?"

Baelfire grunted and was saved by the dinner bell. Donald, the head butler at the Castle, came out with a rolling tray and placed the food on the table: roast pork with a side of twice baked potatoes, fried noodles, bread rolls, and salad. As he went to cut the pork, the King interrupted him. "I would like to do the honors, Donald."

The butler looked up, a bit astonished at what he just heard, but then quickly regained himself and bowed formally. He held the knife out to the King and left soon after. The Queen's eyes were as wide as dinner plates as she witnessed her husband carve the dinner for the first time in four years.

The rest of the evening consisted of Rapunzel, Eugene, and Soledad talking about their day and affairs with Corona. Eugene brought up an excellent point that Denmark seemed a very good place to trade with considering they had an influx of crabs the past two seasons. Rapunzel agreed and Soledad said she would send a letter to King Eric to request a meeting about trade.

The King said nothing on the matter. Rapunzel grew angry at this - her father was normally such an open person and loved to talk, but this evening was different. He wasn't just quiet, he was reserved. He didn't even attempt to make eye contact with anyone. Were her parents arguing? She doubted it, they almost never argued; and when they did it was over trivial things like, 'Where should we put the candelabra, dear?' 'No, I don't like it there.'

"I heard the most fabulous news, and I think it would be a lovely thing if we all went for a visit to Dun' Bro—"

Just as the Queen was talking, the dining hall doors burst open and one of the servants came rushing in. He was out of breath, like something had been chasing him. There was an envelope in his hands.

"My Lord," he choked out, trying to regain his normal breathing. "An urgent letter has come for you."

Baelfire's expression didn't change as he took the letter and dismissed the servant. He popped open the seal - a quaint purple looking rose with a green stem – and read it.

After a moment of silence, Soledad asked, "What's so urgent?"

The King didn't look at her; he just kept rereading the letter. Rapunzel noticed his face became a bit steelier. "It seems," he started, still not taking his eyes off the parchment, "that the Sultan of Agrabah has fallen fatally ill."

"Oh no," the Queen whispered, her hand going to her chest.

Rapunzel' eyes narrowed. She had heard from him just two weeks ago – after all, they had just gotten in the supply of noodles from their trade route. Now he had fallen… ill? She looked over at Eugene, noticing his face was as devoid of all emotion. What was going on?

"Ali is now the acting Sultan until he is either pronounced healthy or dead." The King's voice was about as empty as his expression was.

Prince Ali Ababwa and Princess Jasmine were two of the most well renowned people in the whole Middle East. Rapunzel - as soon as she had heard of their existence when she was brought back to her family - had immediately sent for them. The two royals had accompanied the Sultan during their almost fortnight stay where she and Eugene worked out a trading agreement with the Prince and the Princess. Ali had been very kind and had taken a considerable liking to Eugene when her husband had shared his backstory of being the infamous Flynn Rider. Jasmine and her bonded over the sometimes idiocy of their new husbands. The two couples were thicker than could be.

The Sultan was Jasmine's father; he had been a nice guy, too. He mostly spent his time with the King and Queen, but nonetheless was always a joy to be around. And he had fallen ill? How tragic. Rapunzel frowned a bit, hearing the news. Jasmine was probably drowning in her tears right now.

"Well," Eugene started, standing up. How rude, right in the middle of her father's urgent news. "I feel as though we should all keep him in our prayers, and hope for his health to return."

Her father watched as Eugene stood and Rapunzel saw his eyes squint. What was that about? Why were they suddenly being so rude to each other?

She stood up as well as her mother replied, "Yes, let's hope for good health."

Eugene took Rapunzel's hand and said, "If you don't mind, I will be excusing us. I would like to talk to my wife." He gripped her hand a bit tighter and pulled her away from the table. Before they rounded the corner, Rapunzel was able to call out a quick, "Excuse us!"

Eugene's hold on her was rough as he moved from her hand to her wrist and dragged her out of the dining room. She stumbled along behind him, shouting an angry "Hey!" from time to time. Eventually though, he let go of her hand and pushed her into a room.

Rapunzel grabbed her wrist and glared at him. "What was _that_ for?" she asked, taking a few steps back. Eugene had brought them to the den, where there was a fireplace and some bookshelves. The fire wasn't needed now – it was warm outside, a good July evening, and the setting sun lit up the stained glass in the windows.

He shut and locked the door, then turned to her. "The Sultan isn't 'fatally ill'."

She glared, still rubbing where his hand had forcefully grabbed hers. It really wasn't like Eugene at all to do that. "What are you talking about?"

"Your father was lying," Eugene continued, going over to the windows and shutting the drapes. It instantly became darker, and Rapunzel walked over to the gas lamp and turned it on.

"What reason would he have to lie?" she asked him as she sat down on the chair in the corner of the room. She fixed her dress and leaned her head against the chair.

He pulled a chair from the desk in the back and sat next to her. "I don't know, but something is wrong. I could tell he was lying – I've lied plenty in my days to know what it looks like."

Rapunzel reached a hand out to his, stroking the palm with her index finger. "I think you might just be over reacting. The Sultan was a very good man, and I know you—"

Eugene grunted and pulled his hand back, angry. "I'm not over reacting, okay? Something else is wrong, but it's not the Sultan. Don't you think Jasmine would have given you a letter as well? After all, she thinks of you as a very dear friend."

Rapunzel blew it off, scoffing. "Please, Eugene—"

"No, Rapunzel. Think about it. Baelfire was quiet all this evening, like he was thinking about something. And then he really shut up when that letter came. _Think about it._"

But she didn't want to think about it though. How could her father lie? He was such an honest man, good and kind… it just didn't seem like him! "I have a hard time believing," she told her husband, "especially with such little evidence."

Eugene stood and stalked over to the desk, slamming his hands down on it. "I know a lie when I hear it Punz, and that was a lie if I ever become deaf."

He seemed really adamant on it, and Rapunzel had to give him credit. In his days as a thief, he had told plenty lies and seen enough of it to know it by heart. But how could her own father do such a thing? It was just inconceivable, unrealistic—

"I know that it might seem… fishy to you, but I think my father is telling the truth, Eugene." Rapunzel got out of the chair and walked over to him. She placed a hand on his shoulder. He wouldn't look at her. "He's never lied to me before, and there's no reason for him to lie now; at least, nothing that we wouldn't know about, right?" She leaned into him more and whispered, "The Stabbington Brothers are still out there, right? Making sure everything's okay?"

Eugene nodded. "Yes, they've got from France to Denmark covered. Anything in our vicinity we'll know about."

She smiled. "See? Everything's okay." He still didn't look at her. Rapunzel made a face and continued, "Alright, here's the deal. We'll go to the post master: if he says if the letter came by land, it's from Agrabah; if it came by sea, then we've got something to worry about, and I'll bring it up with my father. Does that sound okay?"

The ex-thief looked up at her then, and gave her a soft smile. He looked a little relieved. "Sure, Blondie, that sounds okay."

Rapunzel smiled back and took his hand. Together, the two made their way out of the door. Eugene went on about something he had witnessed in the town when there was suddenly a rather large clomping sound behind them. They turned around and running up behind them was a castle guard.

"My Lady," he said, fixing the helmet on his head. "The King has commanded me to inform you that he requests an audience with you and your husband in his study."

Rapunzel looked up to Eugene, who stared straight ahead. "We shall be there in a moment," she replied. The guard nodded and left them alone.

Eugene instantly turned to Rapunzel and said, "I told you there was something more."

She grabbed his hand and started toward the study. "He might just want to talk about how _rude_ you were at dinner." Rapunzel gave him a pointed look.

"Ha, ha, ha," he said. "I doubt it. I'm telling you, there's something going on."

"We'll see," she replied.

Once they reached the study doors, Rapunzel knocked twice and entered. Eugene stayed by her side as the two walked towards the desk where her father sat. He looked dismayed.

"Papa?" she asked quietly. Rapunzel gripped Eugene's hand tighter.

Baelfire sighed. "My Darling, please have a seat. Yourself, as well, young Lord."

They took a seat on the couch and waited for the King to say something. Rapunzel sat forward, Eugene sat back, and after a few minutes they switched positions.

"Your highness," Eugene started, "Why did you call us here?"

The King sighed again and stood before walking over to the happily wedded couple. "I have done something unspeakable."

Rapunzel was a little confused. What did he mean 'unspeakable'? "I'm not sure I understand." Eugene took her hand again, intertwining their fingers. What? Did he think it was something so bad?

"My Dear, I—" Baelfire stuttered. "I have lied to you." He shook his head. "Eugene caught on very quickly, but I only hoped your mother didn't see through my rouse. It was her I tried to keep it from. This is not something she will take easily." The King knelt down on his knee and grasped Rapunzel's other hand. "The letter was not from Agrabah; the Sultan is fine. The letter was from one of our neighboring Kingdoms, Arendelle. The new Queen has come of age, and her coronation is exactly a week from tomorrow."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**Rapunzel**

"I'm not sure, I understand what you mean."

Where was Arendelle, and why had she not heard of it before? Rapunzel started to shake her head. "And what does that have to do with Mother?"

The King sighed. "Let me explain further, my child. Arendelle is in Norway, right across the sea above—"

"I know where Norway is, Papa. What does that have to do with Mother, though?"

Baelfire stood again and began pacing the room, his hands behind his back. "I suppose you should know. Your mother had a sister, Amalie. I do not know what happened, but they grew apart when Soledad was about your age. Amalie moved to Arendelle, where she met Prince Adrian. They were married and had two beautiful children." The King stopped his movement and turned back to her. "Two gorgeous girls: Elsa and Anna Layette-Alexandria."

"Layette…" Rapunzel whispered. "That's Mother's maiden name."

The King nodded. "Elsa is the oldest, and she has just turned twenty one. Anna is now eighteen."

She narrowed her eyes at him, attempting to think. "I still don't understa—"

"We have since cut ties with Arendelle," her father interrupted. "Your mother and her sister's feud destroyed any and all connection we had with Norway."

"So why are you telling us this?" Eugene asked, sitting forward again. "It seems this is between the two Queens and—"

"The Queen and King of Arendelle are passed." Baelfire gave her husband a stern look. "They died three years ago."

Rapunzel gasped, surprised by her father's blunt confession. It must have been terrible for her mother. She could only imagine the guilt Soledad must feel, to fight with her own flesh and blood to have them die and never get the chance to reconcile. If it had been any of her own family members, Rapunzel didn't know what she'd even do—

"Three years ago…" Eugene turned to her. "That's the year we got married."

It was true. Rapunzel remembered the event well – Max and Pascal had shown up drenched in… black _something_, she didn't know what it was really. It had been one of the best times in her life; there was music and dancing, theatre and wonderful food.

"How did they die?" Eugene's voice was very… steeled. When she looked up at him, his face was hard and cold. What had happened this time? And then it hit her.

It hit her like a cold shower in the morning, like when they demolished the old library in town to replace it with a new one.

"I tried to reconcile them." Baelfire looked down, dismayed. The guilt painted his face, and Rapunzel had to hold back from making a snort of disgust. "I sent them word of your marriage, but I heard nothing back. I assumed your Aunt decided that it was not worth it. I didn't tell your mother of what I had done."

Eugene, now furious, stood up and angrily walked over to him. "That's not an answer," he said. "How did they die?"

The King looked up at him, trying to hide his emotions. "I found out some days after. Amalie… and Adrian died in a storm at sea." His eyes squinted. "They died coming here."

She didn't know what to think. It was a disaster. Of course, it wasn't his fault, and they all knew that but… They were dead… because of her and Eugene. They died attempting to make it to what had been her happiest days. "Does Mother know?" she whispered.

Her father shook his head. "I have not told her."

It was silent in the little room as all three of them tried to stomach what had happened. Rapunzel couldn't think of anything else – it was one thing to not tell her mother about reconciliation, but this? To not tell her about her own sister's death? How cruel was her father? It was unjust! It wasn't fair to her mother, or to Arende—

Just then, Eugene stormed over to the doors, ready to leave. Baelfire reacted and went to stop him. "Where are you going?"

"To tell Soledad," he replied. The King had gotten in front of him, blocking his way to the door.

"You cannot tell her," her father shot back, leaning up against the double doors and holding the handle with both hands. Rapunzel got on her feet, ready to stand in and break them up if something happened.

"And why the hell not?" Eugene pointed to the door. "That's her _sister_, and she _deserves_ to know what happened."

"Not like this, Eugene, please. There is a time fo—"

"My father is right," Rapunzel cut in, already regretting putting her two cents in. She had to say something though! As much as she thought her mother needed to know what happened, the King was right to stop Eugene from barging through those doors. She didn't need to find out from her daughter's husband, and certainly not while he was angry. "Mom will be told in time, but right now is not that time."

She wrung her hands together, picking at her nails. Oh lord, this was going to end badly. Eugene stared at her for a long moment before sighing and moving away from the door. He threw his hands up in the air, as if he was surrendering. "Fine," he finally said, making his way to the window. The King leaned against the doors, closing his eyes.

Rapunzel lowered her hands. It was silent again. Eugene stood with his arms at his side, hands balled in fists with his back turned to the other two. After a few more moments, she couldn't take it anymore. "Why are you telling us this?" she asked, walking a few steps to her father.

The King opened his eyes, and glanced at Eugene first. He turned his attention to his daughter and said, "Their oldest daughter, Elsa, has come of age and will be crowned the new Queen."

"Yes, you said that earlier. Go on."

As the King started to explain, Eugene turned back around and walked to his wife, throwing an arm over her shoulder. "I'm telling you this," Baelfire continued, "because when a new Royal is crowned, it is customary for the European Dignitaries to attend. Germany's Dignitary hailed from Corona, but Jonathan passed a few months ago, and your mother and I have not decided on a new one."

"Why can't another Kingdom name a Dignitary?" Eugene asked, his fingers tightening around Rapunzel's shoulder.

"We are the most prominent Kingdom in Germany. Snow and Florian have decided to stay out of politics, and Aurora and Philip are going through a depression." Her father shook his head slightly. "Corona is thriving, and therefore, must hold the Dignitary."

"Are you suggesting that Rapunzel and I—?"

"No," he said. "After the death of their parents, I could hardly believe that your cousins would want anyone from Corona at the coronation." He took a deep breathe. "—which is exactly why you won't be saying who you are."

Rapunzel's eyes went wide. He wanted them to _what_? Eugene's grip tightened even more. "You want us to go even though we're not welcome?"

"They won't know it's you, though," Baelfire tried again. "You'll go by assumed names; no one will suspect."

"Papa," she said, moving away from Eugene for a moment to step closer to her father. "I lived with a crazy person for the first eighteen years of my life… but this is absolutely ridiculous." Her hand went to clutch at her hair, and then realized that it wasn't there anymore, settling for playing with the collar of her dress. "I-I don't know—"

"Rapunzel, my darling," he pleaded, resting one hand on her shoulder where Eugene's had been, and the other under her chin. "I need you to do this. I need you to go and try to talk to Elsa and Anna. Find out what happened with their parents, if they hold a grudge, anything. I would like to get Arendelle and Corona back on good terms." He tried smiling. "Plus they're family. They might not know you, but you're blood related."

"I don't know how I feel about this," Eugene spoke up, that death glare set back in his eyes. Rapunzel watched him warily as he tried to explain himself to her father. "Norway is across the sea, we're going to see two cousins of hers that might hate our Kingdom, as well as Rapunzel herself… It just doesn't seem right."

She turned to her husband. "I know, but Eugene… they're family." Rapunzel couldn't deny that what her father was asking her to do was probably half-insane, but she understood it. Elsa and Anna were family (though family she had never met, but still) and that meant a lot more to her than what would happen if Arendelle hated Corona.

His face went from murderous glare to contemplative sorrow. Eugene really didn't want her to go. Not only was she his wife, but his partner-in-crime (of course, not literally anymore). Rapunzel could sympathize with him, but she had her heart made up. She knew that he knew this, and that there was no changing her mind. Eugene knew what he was getting himself into as soon as he brought her to see the lights those five years ago. Rapunzel could be stubborn, almost obnoxiously so.

He stared at her another moment before giving in. "Alright, alright."

Rapunzel smiled at him and kissed his cheek. "Thank you," she whispered in his ear. When she pulled away, she didn't miss the slight grin on his lips.

The King cleared his throat. "It's settled then. You two will go unaccompanied to Arendelle for the coronation. You're mother and I will name a Dignitary tomorrow morning, and he will be off to deliver the letter to King Eric and his wife, Queen Ariel of Denmark about trade. Unknowingly to your mother, however, he will continue on to Arendelle afterward."

"Won't Soledad wonder where Rapunzel and I have gone?" Eugene asked.

Baelfire shook his head. "I have already talked to her tonight before I called you two here." Her father smiled a bit. "She thinks you two are packing your bags right now to go visit the Kingdom of Dun'Broch – after all, I heard the Princess has chosen a suitor at last."

Rapunzel's eyes went wide. "Merida? Has chosen a suitor?" She laughed. "I thought the girl would never get married!"

"Well, didn't she try marrying herself at the games?" Eugene put in, and then attempted in a Scottish accent, "Ah am Merida! And ah'll be shootin' fer mah own hahnd!"

"She's a feisty one, I'll give her that," the King chuckled. "Fergus is a bit of a brute, though, so I see where she gets it from." He coughed. "But," he started again, going back to being serious, "you two will be traveling to Dun'Broch to meet her. Soledad is expecting a letter from you on how it's going, so I had to agree."

Rapunzel stood up a bit more, listening to her father. "So we go to Dun'Broch, and from there we head to Arendelle?"

The King nodded. "Yes, that is the plan. Merida will loan you a ship to get across the sea. Arendelle is the Fjord if you head straight. You'll dock there and say you are from…" he fished for a place in his mind, "Ireland – they'll believe it. Anna and Elsa have not had much outside experience, from what I've heard."

Eugene spoke up. "What do we do while we're there?"

"Enjoy the coronation, and talk to Anna and Elsa, I presume." Rapunzel looked to her father. "I figure we'll have to reveal ourselves after some time."

"And hope for the best."

It got quiet again as the consequence of what they were doing bore down on Rapunzel again. To not tell her mother… it was killing her. Nevertheless, she couldn't find out like this; it was her father's job to break the news and she had to respect that.

"In order to make it there for the coronation, you will have to leave tomorrow morning." The King was firm.

"That doesn't give us much time," she told him. "We have to pack and make sure we're ready—"

"You pack tonight," Baelfire interrupted. "You must leave by tomorrow morning. There isn't enough time. If you were leaving with the Dignitary, you wouldn't have to go until a few more days, but because there are stops along your way, you must head for it at once. You have seven days to get there, and that's it. The sailing will take at least two, and traveling will take the five."

"It's a little rushed, Papa," Rapunzel tried cutting in. "Won't mother be—"

"Your mother is thrilled that you two are going to see Merida, as she wants news as fast as possible about the chosen suitor."

She bit her lip, and Eugene put an arm around her waist. "We can do it," he told her. "You're going with a man who learned to pack up his stuff and vamoose within an hour."

Rapunzel let out a chuckle. "Okay."

"Go pack your bags. Columbia will wake you an hour before dawn to get ready." The King pulled his daughter into a tight hug. "You are a glorious child," he whispered. "I'm so glad I have you."

She smiled and nestled into his shoulder. "And you are a wonderful father."

After that, Rapunzel and Eugene left to their chamber. The King let out a sigh and collapsed on the chair behind his desk. He put his head in his hands and mumbled, "I am a wonderful father, but a terrible husband."


End file.
